limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakura Miners
The Bakura Miners are a professional Limmie team that plays in Elite League Limmie. Franchise History The Miners trace their heritage to the Golden Age of Limmie and Team Bakura, a planetary squad made up entirely of Bakurans. The team changed its name to the Bakura Miners in 156 ABY when the Modern Age of Limmie began and the Elite League was formed as the highest level of competition in the galaxy. The formation of the Elite League brought with it the branding of teams with nicknames and mascots. The Bakuran team chose to be known as the Miners in honor of the planet's early history as a mining colony and retained the blue and gold colors of the federal government of Bakura. For the majority of their existence the Miners have been an overwhelmingly human team. This reflected historic prejudices of the Bakuran population, which was over 90% human. However, Kurtzen periodically played for the team. Opposing fans often used taunts against the Miners that referenced the Galactic Empire's Human High Culture. Refounding In 208 ABY, the Bakura Miners were offworld for an away game when the resurgent Sith Empire invaded and blockaded Bakura. This inadvertently saved the lives of everyone on the team as the Sith eventually executed a Base Delta Zero on Bakura, leaving only a few pockets of survivors to report on the horror. With the owners of the Miners dead, the team went into bankruptcy. Fionn Dunross Trieste, who had spearheaded the Assembly on the Future of Bakura that decided to rebuild Bakura at the end of the Neo-Sith War, seized upon the Miners as a symbol that could unify the remaining Bakurans in the galaxy around their devastated homeworld. With his sister, the former Galactic Senator Aine Trieste, Fionn purchased the Miners out of bankruptcy in 209 ABY. Fionn and Aine recruited Comran Kint, the former head coach of the Miners, to fill the role of general manager and head coach of the team. With no home field due to the fact that Bakura still lay deep within Sith territory, the Triestes decided to play an all-road schedule with the blessing of the Elite League's Board of Governors. The Miners went 4-3 on the season, made the playoffs as a fourth seed, and went all the way to the Galactic Cup Final where they lost to the Corellia Rebels. The Miners' improbable season captured the attention of the galaxy and provided the remaining Bakurans in the galaxy with a symbol of hope and rebirth in a dark time. The 210 ABY Miners would later be inducted into the Limmie Hall of Fame in recognition of their accomplishments. The First Roslyn Renaissance In 223 ABY, the Miners signed the unrecruited Dana Roslyn out of Division II college limmie on Agamar. Roslyn turned out to be the catalyst for a 15 year period of Miners excellence. It started with a Galactic Cup Final appearance in 223 where the Miners lost to the Commenor Gundarks. The Miners would return to the Final two years later for the first of three appearances in the Final. They took home the Galactic Cup in 226 for the first championship under Trieste ownership. The Miners returned to the Final in 232 and again in 237, losing both times. These years marked the arrival of the Miners as a force in the Elite League, but the retirement of Roslyn from the game after 237 season saw the Miners slide out of title contention. The Second Roslyn Renaissance Roslyn later returned to the Miners as Head Coach and General Manager in 245. The Miners were a playoff team more often than not under Roslyn's leadership. In 252, she took them back to the Galactic Cup Final for the first time since she had been their captain, ultimately winning the Galactic Cup. Roslyn would later give up head coaching duties as a result of being diagnosed with cancer. Though Roslyn was able to beat her cancer, she did not resume the role of head coach, choosing to focus on personnel management and development as General Manager. The Miners won a second Galactic Cup in 259 under Roslyn's management. Despite a succession of strong regular seasons and new head coaches, the Miners failed to make the Galactic Cup Final once in the 260s. After the 269 season, Roslyn resigned (at the request of owner Kerry Trieste), ending her association with the Miners. The Cundertol-Valerii Dominance Quinn Cundertol, an Eriaduan scion of the disgraced House of Cundertol, was selected to succeed Roslyn in the 270 season. In 271 he hired former Miner great Gaeriel Valerii as head coach. The pair immediately combined to create the most successful general manager-head coach tandem in Miners history, if not the history of the Elite League. The Miners won the Galactip Cup in the first year of the Cundertol-Valerii partnership in 271 and then followed it up with Cups in 275 and 279. After missing the playoffs for just one year in 280, the Miners won four straight Solo Conference regular season championships, earning the right to host the Solo Conference Final in those years. In 285, they made their fifth Solo Conference Final, this time as the road team. In 283, 284, and 285 the Miners won the Solo Conference and played in back-to-back-to-back Galactic Cup Finals. Between 283 and 284, no players or coaches were on both teams due to the players strike of 283. However, there was significant overlap between 284 and 285. In 284, the Miners led the Elite League in every statistical category, but lost in the Final to the Mando'ade Mercs, a team they had beaten seven years earlier for their last Galactic Cup. In 285, they played a rematch with the Mercs in the Final and lost again. The Miners are the only team to have lost the Galactic Cup Final to the same team in back-to-back years (the first time in their early history in 204 and 205 against the Ithor Herders). After missing the playoffs in 286, the Miners roared back with an almost identical roster to set a record in points scored for the Silver Age, have the highest point differential, win the Commissioner's Trophy, and capture their fourth Galactic Cup of the Age against the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers. Gaeriel Valerii retired after that season and her associate coach Cuth Hulu accepted the head coach position with the Coruscant Senators. Cundertol's Next Act In 288, Cundertol hired Jon Draper, who had worked his way through high school, college, junior, and professional limmie ranks, winning championships and conference titles at every level. Strike of 283 In 283, the players and coaches of the Miners participated in a general strike on Bakura, refusing to play for what turned out to be duration of the season. The Miners brought in replacement players and coaches. Defying all expectations, the team won the Solo Conference, going 8-0 to start the season. They won the Solo Conference in the Galactic Cup Playoffs, notching the team's first victory against the Coruscant Senators in the playoffs since 262. The Miners would lose the Galactic Cup Final 35-37 to the Commissioner's Trophy-winning Carratos Pirates in a hotly contested game. Dashric Stonlon, the replacement head coach, would win the Langann Award as best coach of the year for 283. Traditions One of the major traditions of the Bakura Miners is the Truce Day game. Truce Day is Bakura's major planetary holiday celebrating the Bakura Truce entered into by the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire and usually coincides with the last game of the Elite League regular season. The game features shows of Bakuran nationalism, including blue and gold bunting inside the stadium, on-field recognition of members of the Bakuran Defense Fleet , and a fireworks show at the end of the game. Another tradition of the Miners are the songs associated with the team, usually sung by their fans: *Molly Malone - The most famous of all the songs associated with the Miners, the refrain of "Alive alive oh/Alive alive oh/Crying cockles and mussels/Alive alive oh," is frequently heard at Bakura Gardens. *The Molly Maguires - A song about a historic Miner strike in Bakuran history, the refrain is also popular among fans: "Make way for the Molly Maguires/They're drinkers, they're liars, but they're men/Make way for the Molly Maguires/You'll never see the likes of them again." *Rare Auld Times - A song originally written to lament the growth of Salis D'aar from a city into a metropolis, the song took on new meaning after the devastation of Bakura by the Sith. As with other songs, the refrain is most often sung by Miner fans: "Ring a ring a rosie/As the light declines/I remember Salis D'aar/In the rare auld times." Rivals The Miners have had a number of rivalries over their history, including nine named rivalries: *The Black and Blue Battle with the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers *The Blue & Gold Bowl with the Rydonni Prime Monarchs *The Bloom Bowl with the Naboo Ducks *The Coalition Memorial Game with the Mando'ade Mercs *The Friendliest Rivalry in Limmie with the Chandrila Patriots *The Golden Orange Bowl with the Ralltiir Starkillers *The Senatorial Showdown with the Coruscant Senators *The Tipoff with the Hapes Consortium Buccaneers The Miners have one defunct rivalry as a result of the dissolution of a opponent: *The Old Friends Game with the Euceron Storm Team Gallery Marnie-blake.jpg|Marnie Blake (Goalkeeper) Horst Penn.jpg|Horst Penn (Full Back) Veers.jpg|Bree Veers (Left Corner Back) mcnutt.jpg|Filibuster McNutt (Right Half Back) adiims2.jpg|Stephana Adiims (Center Half Back) Bast.jpg|Bast Amun (Midfielder) Minn-erva.jpg|Tirem’innerv’agadse "Minnerva" (Midfielder) quinn.jpg|Harle Quinn (Right Half Forward) mela-wells.jpg|Mela Wells (Center Half Forward) neegar.jpg|Arnie "Muscles" Neegar (Full Forward) Stone.jpg|Adam Stone (Left Half Forward) Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Articles by Trieste7 Category:Bakura Miners Category:Solo Conference Category:Galactic Cup Champion Category:Commissioner's Trophy Winner